The Garmadons secrets
by Octoberten
Summary: (First book of the collection: "The power of family") One simple day, when the postman left the ninjas there post, Lloyd noticed a strange card for him, which information made him see his past like something else. Since that moment he will discover the inside of his mother, and the secrets inside the Garmadons family.


The postman was doing his job like always, he will say he was tired, but he continue his job.

"Sorry, could you tell me where do the ninjas live?", asked the postman to a man that only was dressed of Brown, and a medallion with a star hung from his neck.

"Of course, they live up there", said the man to him as he pointed to an Island that floated in the air, above the clouds. The postman opened greatly eyes, why well they always complicate my work?

"Do you know how could I go up?", ask the postman.

"I know that ninjas use there airjisu, or there vehicle. You could ask for someone with a helicopter if they could take you", he proposed.

"Thanks, and here you have your parquet" he thanked before give his email and started to go to the police station. He went in, and really didn't know because he was doing this job. He approached a agent, and seriously said something that he never thought he was going to say.

"I'm the postman and I need a helicopter to give to ninjas there post", informed the postman.

"Of course", responded happily the agent.

"But, don't you have something for me?", wonder curious the agent.

"Name?", wonder the postman while he opened his backpack.

"Daniel Starvian", responded.

"Your luck, there is something for you", responded taking out a White envelope.

Lloyd was walking next to the entrance of the Temple, when some envelopes were slid below the front door.

"how can survive he survive?" wondered the Ninja Green, among laughs, while the gathered.

"Mail is here", he reported to the other, while entered the room where everybody was watching television.

"how does he do it?", wondered Cole, while catching in the air the letter Lloyd had thrown to him without looking.

"Are you sure this is for me?", wonder the one in blue, when he noticed who had sent.

"If I'm not wrong, you are the only Jay Walker, who lives here", said the blond, without lifting the view of the letters and delivering one a to Kai.

"Your parents?", wonder NYA.

"Yes", responded something embarrassed, making laugh his girlfriend.

"Sorry Nya, there is no letter for you", said the green Ninja, giving a on each greater.

"Don't worry, it is best that, the light bill", responded the master of water, with a smile and trying to read the letter of his boyfriend, over his shoulder. Lloyd laughed low while sitting on a chair, and was looking curious the letter that had sent to him, his name was written by hand, something that he didn't before.

"Are you okey, Lloyd?", wonder his friend in Red.

"Nothing important, it will be a letter of any fangirl", responded, while he opened it. The letter opened as an invitation, something also very strange to see these days, and the Ninja Green began to read on his mind:

 _Dear Lloyd:_

 _Surely after so long you'll don't remember, and it wasn't planned that you did. But these a important thing that makes you need to know._

 _I am Laila, Laila Garmadon, your twin sister..._

In that moment he let down the charter of his hands, which fell prone to the ground, all watched him, and the only that asked was his mother.

"Lloyd, are you okey?", wonder concerned. Lloyd, had to relax, but still he had a feeling of panic, confusion and overwhelmed.

"Who's Laila?", wonder, and was able to see panic in their Gray eyes, of his mother.

"Laila? ", wonder how do not know nothing, and shaming your child. quickly Lloyd took chart and said the last sentence read.

"Don't lie to me, who is Laila? ", he asked again, Misako looked quickly at Wu, and then sigh and get it would be, she got up and snatch with sharpness the letter.

"It's someone who you don't need to know, she's full of evilness. And don't you happen to pronounce that name in front of me again", she said to him before breaking the letter in bits. But far was the decontrol when two loads equal to the previous pierced the window and fell next to the blonde one. Lloyd, tried to catch them, but his mother took them before him, hysterically, and broke chunks again. But the disaster only had begun.

"Guys what's going on?", asked Kai, when he saw envelopes enter unchecked, for all sites.

"Don't let Lloyd read them", Misako ordered them while she was beginning to destroy letters. The ninjas looked at them in confusing, well Cole was in his thoughts.

"Do what Misako said", ordered wu while helped women. Instantly masters of water, lightning, fire and ice began to destroy envelopes, such as there Sensei told them to do. In a moment while the Ninja Green trying to take a letter was caught and pulled behind the sofa.

"Hey", he replied annoyed.

"Shhh, how did you say she was called?", wonder the master of the Earth.

"Laila gramadon, and she says to be my sister", he said to him, and didn't know why but Cole's green eyes lit up.

"Okay, I want you to go running to your room, like you are angry and wait for me there, okay?", wonder the hair black.

"but ...", the blonde one was interrupted.

"just do it, please", asked the Ninja in black.

"Okay", answered, but was confusing for the sudden rare attitude of your friend. You wake up, and was able to see how the letters were destroyed by spinjisu, or the elements of their other friends, or just using there hands.

"Agg it's only a letter!", he cryed out, before run out to his room, as they said in the plan. Then the letters ceased appear, and the oldest started sigh.

"Don't let a single letter intact, Lloyd should not know any thing", ordered the mother of the Green Ninja.

"But, misako why should he not?", wonder the other girl in the group.

"It will only bring disasters", said to him, without know that while were distracted in that conversation, Cole had caught a letter and went up the stairs by going to allegedly should not read it. I play the door, and instantly the hair clear opened the door, I enter and made sure that the door was open, given the charter and Ninja Green was surprised.

"Here you go, kid" told Cole before sitting on the green bed of that room.

"Before of nothing why didn't you do what my uncle?", wonder Lloyd, something funny.

"Lets say I know the one who says she's your sister, and it been years since the last time I saw her. And before any more questions, you could read in high voice letter, please", asked the master of the Earth, and that information interested quite the Ninja in green, but decided first to read the letter:

 _Dear Lloyd:_

 _I am Laila, Laila garmadon, your sister twin, and I need your help. is what you to last to our father, and what you to last you all this time. I need comentarte something important and may only be in person. you can bring a companion, but concerned than our mother, let's say that hate. read aloud the following spell:_

 _Between night and day._

 _Against the past and future._

 _Between nothing and water._

 _Take us to the Infinity Island._

 _Laila Garmadon_

Then all the room began to turn and suddenly they were found on a warm and White Beach.

"I think that you shouldn't have read, before preparing, I feel like I'm going to throw up", said the Ninja in black eating hard stomach. The Green ninja, didn't pay attention to this comment, and observed a House in front of them as high as a tower and made White and smooth stones.

"I think that is where we should go", said the blonde one.

"how you are so sure?", wonder Cole looking at the house.

"Because is the only building between the sand", responded Lloyd, beginning to walk.


End file.
